Hiruma's promise
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Janji 5 tahun yang lalu...masih diingatnya?" Mamori tersenyum. Yaa! Crita gaje dan aneh..RnR pleassee!


**Hiruma no Yaksoku  
**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki**

**By: Crimson Shinigami D. evils**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**

* * *

****- Malam hari, dikediaman Hiruma -**

"Hee? Pertandingan American Football?" tanya Mamori kaget.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu, istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Ke…kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Mamori duduk didepan Hiruma dan bersiap makan.

"Mendadak? Apanya yang mendadak? Yang namanya mendadak itu adalah kau yang tiba-tiba amnesia,sialan!" cetus Hiruma kasar sambil tetap melahap makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau gak bilang padaku sebelumnya?" tanya Mamori dengan nada agak kecewa dan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kita udah membicarakan ini sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu saat kita makan malam,bukan?" jelas Hiruma berusaha membuat Mamori mengingat.

"Makan malam? Kapan?" heran Mamori.

"Istri sialan!! Masa' kau gak inget?" kesal Hiruma. Kemudian, Mamori pun menaruh telunjuk pada dagunya.

"Hmm…Terakhir kita makan malam itu bukannya pas kau ngajakin aku married setahun yang lalu,ya?" tebak Mamori dengan alis naik satu.

"Apa? Aku melamarmu itu udah dari kapan tau. Ini kita bicarakan 3 minggu yang lalu!!" kesal Hiruma dengan pakai otot + rada kesal.

"Hmm? Apa iya?" Mamori yang masih gak inget.

"Uukh, malam disaat aku kepeleset dan jatuh dari tangga guling-gulingan. Aku terbentur sesuatu hingga kepalaku benjol 2 dan kau menertawakan aku karena katamu aku ini mirip beruang setan kesasar!!" jelas Hiruma yang ngomong sampai keluar otot lagi.

***SFX: Pong***

"Ah,aku ingat! Malam saat kau saking senengnya karena ngeliat Musashi-kun jalan dengan cewek. Kau ingin memfotonya buat tambahan di akuma tenchou-mu. Tapi,malah kepeleset dan jatuh dari tangga guling-gulingan. Aha ha,aku ingat itu…" ucap Mamori polos diselingi tawa ngejek.

"_Gila! Giliran sesuatu yang sadis menimpaku,baru dia inget. Dasar istri sialan!"_ batin Hiruma yang duduk dan makan lagi.

"Tapi…aku tidak bisa menyemangatimu,dong. Aku,'kan gak boleh pergi kemana-mana…" ucap Mamori kembali kecewa.

"Ya,kau lebih baik tidak usah datang. Buat apa kau repot-repot membawa perut besar sialan itu ke Tokyo Stadium?" sewot Hiruma yang sebenarnya perhatian. Itu benar kalo kalian bisa menebaknya, Mamori sekarang lagi hamil 9 bulan. Dengan kata lain Hiruma akan segera jadi…

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagaimana pun juga dia ini adalah calon anakmu. Kau akan jadi seorang ayah,tau!" jelas Mamori memegangi perutnya.

"Iya,iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan melahirkan?" tanya Hiruma yang tumben perhatian.

"Emm...kata dokter,sih bulan depan. Tapi,gak tau minggu keberapa…" jawab Mamori.

"Hoo~…"

"Eh! Pokoknya,kalo anak ini udah lahir dan sudah agak besar sedikit. Jangan kau panggil dia dengan embel-embel 'Sialan'. Aku tidak mau itu!" Mamori mengingatkan Hiruma sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pake garpu.

"Kenapa? Aku ini punya penyakit bicara-kasar-forever,tau!" keluh Hiruma.

"Pokoknya kau harus janji!"

"Iya,iya aku janji…"

Mamori pun tersenyum senang dan melahap makan malamnya lagi.

"_hh, kenapa bisa-bisanya gw dapet istri yang kayak begini? Tapi, gak apa,deh…istri kayak gini kan unik dan langka…" _batin Hiruma melihat Mamori.

**- Besok paginya, saat Hiruma hendak berangkat -**

"Hati-hati dijalan,ya!" ucap Mamori.

"Ke ke ke. Bodoh! Siapa yang berani mencelakakan aku dijalan? Hanya orang berani mati dan siap mati yang akan melakukan itu padaku…" ucap Hiruma sambil nyengir + melemparkan tasnya kedalam mobil.

"Iya,iya,aku tahu. Kau memang suamiku yang banyak ditakuti orang…" ucap Mamori yang memakaikan jaket pada Hiruma.

"Dan kau adalah istri sialan yang bisa-bisanya menggotong perut besar itu kemana-mana sendirian!" lanjut Hiruma yang masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi, sebelumnya dia meninggalkan sebuah ciuman dikening Mamori.

"Aku heran. Dia itu romantis ato enggak,sih?" heran Mamori yang melihat Hiruma naik kedalam mobil dan pergi.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"Hh,aku hanya bisa melihat Youichi main di televisi,deh. Gak seru,nih! Sebagai mantan manager American Football ternama aku merasa terhina!!" keluh Mamori yang duduk diatas sofa dan ditemani oleh sus krim kariya sambil menyalakan televisi.

**- Belum lama Mamori duduk, terdengar suara bel -**

"Ya,tunggu sebentar!" ucap Mamori yang membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Yaa!! Lama tidak bertemu,Mamo-nee!!" ucap ceria gadis in-line.

"Su…Suzuna-chan?"

**- Didalam -**

"Tumben kau main kesini,Suzuna-chan…" ucap Mamori yang menyajikan teh dan sudah pasti cho cream.

"He he,sebenarnya aku kebetulan lewat sini. Jadi,aku mampir saja. Lagian aku udah lama gak main kesini…" jawab Suzuna ceria.

"Begitu. Bagaimana keadaan Sena sekarang?" tanya Mamori.

"Mamo-nee masih mengkhawatirkan Sena? Kukira karena Mamo-nee sudah menikah sama You-nii, Mamo-nee gak bakal overprotective lagi sama Sena. Ternyata masih,ya?" heran Suzuna yang memakan sepotong cho cream.

"Iih! Bukan berarti kalo aku sudah menikah sama Youichi,Sena akan kulepas begitu saja! Aku masih sedikit khawatir dengan dia. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Sena sudah berubah,lho Mamo-nee. Kecerobohan dia udah sedikiiiiiit berkurang. Tapi,kecepatannya makiiiin menambah. Jadi,Mamo-nee gak perlu khawatir lagi sama dia…" jelas Suzuna sambil memperagakan kata-kata kecil dengan tangannya dan besar dengan tangannya juga.

"Syukurlah…" lega Mamori.

"Kau tahu Mamo-nee. Sena pernah menolong ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan ditengah kuburan,lho…" ucap Suzuna misterius.

"Kuburan?!" melotot kaget. Suzuna tersenyum. "Jelas bohong!" ejek Suzuna. "Moou!"

Suzuna hanya cekikikan gak jelas…

"Oya,Mamo-nee. You-nii kemana? Kok sepi banget?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ah,klub asosiasi Amefuto Kanto bertanding dengan klub asosiasi Amefuto Tokyo. Sudah pasti Youichi main,bukan?"

"Oh,iya! Sena juga anggota klub asosiasi Amefuto Kanto. Dia juga bertanding di Tokyo stadium hari ini..." ucap Suzuna.

"Ehe he he"

"Eh,Eh,Mamo-nee…" panggil Suzuna.

"Nani?"

"Aku mau nanya,nih. Malam pertama Mamo-nee dan You-nii itu bagaimana?" pertanyaan Suzuna yang tiba-tiba dan aneh ini berhasil membuat Mamori yang sedang makan sus krim berhasil tersedak abis-abisan.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee,kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini minum…" cemas Suzuna yang langsung memberikan segelas air putih.

"Uhuk,uhuk! Uohok!"

"Mamo-nee…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzuna super innocent.

"A…apa yang…tadi kau katakan,Suzuna…chan?" tanya Mamori dengan tampang merah dan ancur abis.

"Yaa~. Sejak Mamo-nee memberitahu aku kalo Mamo-nee hamil. Aku selalu berfikir bagaimana caranya Mamo-nee hamil?" ucap Suzuna.

"Ba…Bagaimana caranya? Ya,begitu caranya…" jawab Mamori dengan wajah bener-bener merah.

"Aku juga tahu caranya. Aku juga udah pernah melakukan itu sama Sena. Tapi,Mamo-nee dan You-nii kan selalu bertengkar saat masih SMA sampe kuliah. Gimana caranya kalian melakukan 'itu' kalo kalian sampe sekarang tetap berkelahi?" selidik Suzuna.

"I…Itu…" ragu mengatakannya.

"Ah! Aku tau! Jangan-jangan You-nii main paksa,ya?" tebak Suzuna yang mendekati wajah Mamori dan mendadak Suzuna menjadi Sherlock holmes.

"E…Enggak,kok!! Youichi enggak maen paksa!!" bantah Mamori merah malu.

"Terus?"

"I…Itu…malam itu…kami…" saat ragu mengatakannya,suara bel berbunyi.

"Ah! Ada tamu. Kubukakan dulu,ya" ucap Mamori yang bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"_Terselamatkan oleh tamu. Syukurlah…"_ batin Mamori senyum lega.

**- Dibukakannya pintu -**

"Ya? Cari siapa?" tanya Mamori lembut.

"A…Selamat siang. Apa ini…benar rumah Hiruma Youichi-kun?" tanya tamu yang berjenis wanita. Kelihatannya cewek SMA Deimon.

"Y…Ya,benar. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mamori yang sedikit curiga pada anak berambut panjang kecoklatan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah ini.

"Yaa…siapa dia,Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna yang nongol mendadak.

"Ma…masuklah dahulu!" ajak Mamori rada bingung.

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ka…Katsuya Riri. Panggil saja aku Riri…"

"Lalu,Riri-chan. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku…sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Hiruma-kun…" jawab Riri.

"Bertemu dengan Youichi? Urusannya?"

"Se…Sebenarnya aku…ada masalah pribadi yang harus dibicarakan dengan Hiruma-kun..." jelas Riri yang memainkan jarinya. medengar kata-kata 'Pribadi'..Mamori langsung naik darah.

"Apaaa!? Jangan bilang kalo kau ini pacarnya Youichi,ya?!" bentak Mamori yang segera mengambil pel dan menodongkannya tepat didepan wajah Riri. (Entah darimana dia mendapatkan pel itu)

"_Hiii!! Mamo-nee sifat brutalnya keluar lagi!!"_ batin Suzuna ketakutan. (Suami ama istri sama aja)

"Ti…Tidak,Anezaki-san. Aku enggak ada hubungan apapun dengan Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun bahkan tidak kenal denganku!" jawab Riri yang udah takut duluan. Dia melihat bayangan setan bertanduk 2 yang sedang menodongkan pisau trident pada dirinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Mamori yang menodongkan gagang pel padanya. (lagi-lagi istri dan suami sama saja)

"Yaa!! Mamo-nee! Tenang dulu! Dengarkan saja alasannya!" cegah Suzuna yang memegangi Mamori.

"Lepaskan aku,Suzuna-chan! Cepat ngaku!! Apa hubunganmu dengan Youichi!?" kesal Mamori dengan tampang killer.

"Enggak ada!"

"Apa!?" desak Mamori.

"Enggak ada,Anezaki-san!"

"Namaku bukan Anezaki lagi. Sejak aku menikah dengan Youichi,nama depanku diganti 'Hiruma'!!" jelas Mamori.

"Ma…Maafkan aku,Mamori-san! Aku ini…hanya fans berat Hiruma-kun!!" jawab Riri sedikit lantang.

"Apa? Fans?" tanya Mamori rada calm.

"Fans?" heran Suzuna.

"Se…sebenarnya aku nge-fans sama Hiruma-kun saat Hiruma-kun masih aktif bermain di DevilBats saat dia SMA. Tapi,sampai sekarang aku…belum pernah bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya" jelas Riri yang gugup abis.

"SM…A?"

"Nee, Mamo-nee. You-nii saat masih SMA itu sekitar 7-8 tahunan yang lalu, 'kan?" bisik Suzuna pelan.

"Y…Ya. Eh, Riri-chan. Umurmu sekarang berapa?" tanya Mamori.

"17 tahun. Tapi, bulan Desember depan aku 18 tahun" jawab Riri ceria kembali.

"RinRin nge-fans sama You-nii sejak umurmu 7-8 tahunan?" heran Suzuna. Riri mengangguk senang.

"_Kecil banget…" _batin Mamori dan Suzuna._  
_

"Tapi,maaf Riri-chan. Youi sedang tidak ada. Jika kau fans-nya,seharusnya kau tahu kalo Youi sedang bertanding di Tokyo stadium" ucap Mamori.

"Ya,aku tahu itu. Makanya aku kesini untuk minta tanda tangan mantan manager DevilBats Anezaki Mamori dan mantan kapten cheerleaders Taki Suzuna!" ucap Riri yang mengambil papan tanda tangan.

"Eh?"

**- 1 jam kemudian, setelah Riri puas mendapatkan tanda tangan kedua mantan anggota DevilBats, dia pulang… -**

"Aku akan mengantarnya sampai depan. Mamo-nee disini saja,ya?" ucap Suzuna.

"Tolong,ya..Suzuna-chan.."

**- Di pintu depan -**

"Terima kasih banyak,Suzuna-san"

"Ya. Sama-sama…"

**- Prang! –** tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda beling pecah. Reflek Suzuna dan Riri masuk kedalam…

"Mamo-nee!!"

"Mamori-san!"

Terlihat Mamori yang terjatuh dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan keringat yang mengalir.

"Yaa~,Mamo-nee. Apa kau akan segera melahirkan?" tanya Suzuna cemas sambil memegangi Mamori.

"A…Aku enggak tau. Tapi…perutku sakit sekali!!" ucap Mamori yang udah keringatan.

"RinRin! RinRin! Cepat panggil ambulans. Aku akan memberitahu You-nii…" ucap Suzuna yang udah panik dan segera lari pakain in-line skatenya.

"Ba…baik!!"

**- Tokyo stadium -**

"_Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa mendadak perasaanku mengatakan kalo istri sialan itu lagi keadaan gawat darurat?"_ batin Hiruma melihat kearah lain.

"Ada apa,Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena yang ada dibelakang Hiruma.

"Enggak. Enggak apa-apa. SET!!"

**- Mendadak ada suara ribut dari tempat narrator -**

"Tolong hentikan,Suzuna-sama! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!!" ucap si narrator.

"Berisik!! Ini penting tau! Sana minggir dasar narrator kribo sialan!!" bentak si penggaduh.

"Suara ini…Suzuna?" tebak Sena.

"Apa yang dilakukan cheer sialan itu disini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Berikan!!" **– Duak –** terdengar sekali kalo barusan Suzuna menendang si narrator dengan in-line skate-nya.

"Akah!!"

"Rasakan! Aku belajar teknik menendang itu dari Musshan! Sekarang berikan!!" perintah Suzuna merebut mic.

**"YOU-NII!!! YOU-NII KAU BISA MENDENGARKU?! YOUU-NIIII!!!"** Panggil Suzuna dengan mic.

"Haa?"

**"YOU-NII!! INI GAWAT!! SEGERA KE RUMAH SAKIT NANOHANA CENTER!! MAMO-NEE…MAMO-NEE AKAN SEGERA MELAHIRKAAAAN!!!"** Ucap Suzuna. Mata Hiruma membulat sebulat-bulatnya hingga mata hijaunya terlihat. Tidak percaya apa perkataan Suzuna, Mamori melahirkan??

"Ma…Mamori-neechan?"

"Mukya!! Mamori-san akan melahirkan!?!" kaget Monta dari bench. Lalu, dengan cepat Hiruma melepaskan helmet-nya dan segera lari keluar lapangan.

"Ah! Hiruma-san!!" panggil Sena. Tapi, Hiruma sudah menghilang.

"Uoho! Mendadak atlet Hiruma Youichi pergi meninggalkan lapangan begitu mendengar sang istri akan melahirkan. Apakah ini adalah keajaiban? Keajaiban? Seorang iblis tanpa ampun khawatir pada malaikat?" ucap si Narator kedua.

- Duar!! -

"Sejahat-jahatnya gw, yang akan melahirkan itu adalah istri gw!!" ucap Hiruma yang masih sempat-sempatnya meledakkan bazooka disaat genting seperti ini dari luar stadion.

**"TIDAK!!"** jerit gaje si Narrator.

**- Dirumah sakit -**

"Oi, suster ngesot sialan! Dimana nona Hiruma Mamori yang akan melahirkan?" tanya Hiruma panik yang masih tetap memakai seragam Amefuto number satunya. Saat ini, entah kemana Poker Face Msx Hiruma yang biasa. Tumben-tumbennya dia panik begitu.

"Ah,sebelumnya anda harus mengisi daftar tamu ini" ucap si suster santai.

"Gembel!! Buruan kasih tau!!" kesal Hiruma.

"Isi dulu!"

"Cepat beritahu aku!!" ancam Hiruma menggunakan 1 set lengkap bazooka dan senjata api-nya.

"Hiiii!!! A…Aku mengerti, Hiruma-sama!!"

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"Ah,Hiruma-kun!! Disini!! Disini! Mamori-san ada disini!!" ucap Riri yang ada didepan UGD.

"Siapa kau,cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Mamori-san akan melahirkan didalam!" ucap Riri.

"Aku harus masuk!" ucap Hiruma. Tepat sebelum Hiruma membuka pintu, Sena, Suzuna dan Riri mencegah Hiruma masuk.

"A…Apa yang kalian lakukan,sambal ikan teri-teri sialan!?" keluh Hiruma.

"Ka…Kau tidak boleh masuk,Hiruma-san!!" ucap Sena menahan tubuh Hiruma dari depan yang entah sejak kapan dia ada dirumah sakit bersama Suzuna.

"Ha?"

"Apapun yang terjadi,You-nii gak boleh masuk kedalam!!" lanjut Suzuna yang menarik tubuh Hiruma dari belakang.

"Tolong jangan masuk,Hiruma-kun!!" Riri memegang tangan Hiruma.

"Lepaskan! Istri gw ada didalam!"

"Apa Hiruma-san tidak pernah baca buku ini?" tanya Sena yang memberikan buku yang tebalnya melebihi ensiklopedia.

"Haa? Buku apaan,nih?"

"Panduan jadi suami yang baik. Tolong buka bab 3, halaman 561 baris sebelas pokok 7 huruf kedelapan dari kanan!" jelas Sena blo'on. Tapi, Hiruma dengan blo'onnya mengikuti cara Sena (??).

**- Bacaan -**

Jika sang istri sedang melahirkan, diusahakan suami jangan masuk kedalam. Karena akan memperlambat proses melahirkan sang istri. Bla…bla…bla…blaa…

"Sialan!! Apa-apaan buku sialan ini!?!?" kesal Hiruma yang membanting buku tersebut diiringi dengan ditembaknya buku itu.

"Hyaa!! Hiruma-san!! Buku itu harganya mahal!!" ucap Sena.

"Mahalan mana sama rasa cinta gw sama istri gw?!"

Tidak lama kemudian, sang dokter keluar.

"Keluarganya?"

"Saya suaminya. Hiruma Youichi!" ucap Hiruma.

"Bohong!! Tidak mungkin nona secantik Anezaki Mamori bisa menikahi cowok iblis sepertimu!!" kaget si dokter.

**- Ctek –** terdengar suara Hiruma yang sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Bicara sekali lagi. Kubunuh kau!!" ancam Hiruma. Pelan tapi sangar.

"Ma…maafkan saya. Hiruma-sama…"

**- Di dalam -**

"Mamo-nee!"

"Mamori-neechan!"

"Mamori-san!"

"Istri sialan!!"

"Hh,hh,hh. Kau terlambat. Yo…ui…chi..." ucap Mamori yang masih terlihat kecapean.

"Kau memang istri sialan yang bisa-bisanya membuat orang sedang bertanding khawatir!" ucap Hiruma nyengir sambil berkeringatan. Mamori hanya senyum kecil.

"Yaa~! Mamo-nee. Ini bayi-mu?" tanya Suzuna yang melihat bayi perempuan dikeranjang bayi sebelah Mamori.

"Ya. Dia perempuan."

"Ooh,warna rambutnya seperti Mamori-neechan. Matanya seperti mata Hiruma-san…" lanjut Sena.

"Dia lucu sekali. Mirip sekali dengan You-nii" puji Suzuna.

"A…Aku kelihatannya menggangu. Maafin aku,minna. Aku…akan pulang!" pamit Riri.

"Ah,Riri-chan! Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Mamori sesaat sebelum Riri pergi.

"Ya?"

Kemudian,Mamori berbisik sesuatu pada Hiruma. Pada saat itu, mata Hiruma langsung melotot.

"Haa? Apa katamu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sudahlah. Aku ada disini juga berkat dia. Mau,'kan?" pinta Mamori.

"Cih! Oke, baiklah…"

"Oi,cewek sialan!" panggil Hiruma pada Riri.

"Y…Ya?" mendadak Hiruma merampas papan tanda tangan Riri saat Riri lengah.

"Eh! Ah! Hiruma-kun!" entah apa yang dilakukan Hiruma, tapi dia seperti sedang menulis dipapan itu.

"Nih. Kau ingin tanda tanganku, 'kan? Ini kuberikan. Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkan istri dan anakku!" ucap Hiruma.

"A…Arigatou, Hiruma-kun!!" ucap Riri yang menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi.

"Mamo-nee. Anak ini kau beri nama siapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Emm, siapa, ya? Dia lucu dan manis sepertiku…"

"Pintar dan licik sepertiku..." lanjut Hiruma datar memakan permen karetnya.

"Apa? Anak ini enggak bakal licik sepertimu!" keluh Mamori.

"Oya? Kau lupa,ya? Kalo ayahnya licik. Anaknya pasti licik…" nyengir Hiruma.

"Kalo ibunya baik. Anaknya pasti baik"

"Gak bakal!"

"Eeh!? Berani taruhan berapa kau denganku?!" tantang Mamori.

"Aku akan bertaruh tubuhmu itu!" tunjuk Hiruma.

"Oke! Kalo gitu aku akan bertaruh tubuhmu juga!" ucap Mamori gak mau kalah.

"Me…mereka itu…taruhan tubuh? Maksudnya?" heran Sena.

"E…Entahlah. Tapi,otakku sudah berfikiran negative,nih!" lanjut Suzuna memegang lengan baju Sena.

"Se…sebaiknya kita keluar,Suzuna!" ucap Sena menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Ya"

"Eh? Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Kamar mandi!!" jawab mereka berdua serentak dan pergi.

"Kamar mandi? Berduaan?"

"Kekeke. Apa mereka gila mau melakukan 'itu' didalam kamar mandi rumah sakit?" Hiruma pervert mode on.

"Itu?" Hiruma hanya ketawa gaje.

"Lalu,siapa nama anak ini?" tanya Mamori.

"Mio…Hiruma Mio…" jawab Hiruma.

"Mio? Apa-apaan nama itu? Awas kalo sampe kau sangkut pautkan dengan nama iblis!!" ancam Mamori. Awalnya Hiruma melihat Mamori dengan tampang datar dan langsung membuang muka sambil bilang 'Cih!!'

"Tuh,'kan bener! Ada aroma iblisnya!" keluh Mamori.

"Emang susah punya istri yang pintarnya setara denganku…" keluh Hiruma bersuara kecil.

"Eeh? Apa katamu?"

"Namanya emang Mio. Tapi,dibaca Mayo. Ada pengayunan sedikit dikata 'Yo'…" jelas Hiruma yang tetap tidak mau melihat Mamori.

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu singkatan dari…Mamori dan Youichi…" jawab Hiruma yang wajahnya sedikiiiiit merah.

"Mamori dan…Youichi?" Mamori yang ikutan merah.

"Dengan kata lain, kalo udah besar. Anak ini akan pintar sepertimu dan dia berani melakukan hal-hal yang berbau bahaya atau yang berbau iblis sepertiku. Kekeke…" ucap Hiruma nyengir abis. (A/N: Kemana wajahmu yang tadi merah, Kakak Hiruma?!!?)

"A…Apa? Enggak boleh!! Dia cewek! Bukan cowok!! Jangan libatkan dia dalam hal seperti itu, dasar cowok yang hidup didua alam!!" kesal Mamori.

"2 Alam?"

"Alam neraka dan alam sebenarnya!!" jawab Mamori.

"Ooh,kukira idup di air dan darat..."

"Seperti kura-kura begitu?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke. Pintar juga kau merangkai kata-kata, istri sialan!"

"Istri dan suami itu mirip. Jelas saja…" jelas Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma.

* * *

**- 5 tahun kemudian –**

"Mio, cepat bangunkan ayahmu!! Ini sudah siang!" ucap Mamori yang lagi sibuk masak didapur.

"Baik. Ayah!! Ayo ba-…eeh!? Ibu!! Ayah menghilang!!" jerit Mio dari lantai atas.

"Apa? Coba cari! Sudah jam 7, kau bisa telat!!"

"Baik!" Bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Kenapa malah kekamarnya?" heran Mamori.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. **"AYAAAAAAAAH!!! DIMANA AYAH BERADAAA!! BURUAN KELUAAAAAR!!! IBU SELINGKUH SAMA OM AKABA!!"** Jerit Mio dari lantai atas menggunakan pengeras suara pemberian Hiruma.

"Kyaaaa!!! Mio!! Jangan teriak pagi-pagi!! Sudah begitu,siapa yang selingkuh sama Akaba-kun?" keluh Mamori menutup telinganya.

"Aaah! Berisik sekali kalian! Aku udah bangun dari tadi,tau. Aku baru beli sarapan,nih. " ucap Hiruma yang mendadak ngomong.

"Ayah! Ayo antar aku kesekolah. Aku udah janjian sama Rei-chan,nih" ucap Mio.

"Rei? Siapa dia?" heran Hiruma yang memakai dasinya.

"Rei itu anaknya Sena dan Suzuna. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Mamori yang mempersiapkan bekal untuk Mio.

"Ooh, anaknya cebol sialan itu?"

"Siapa itu cebol sialan? Apakah itu om Sena dan tante Suzuna?" tanya Mio polos.

"Enggak juga…" jawab Hiruma datar.

"Ce…cebol sialan itu bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi, lebih baik kamu minum susumu ini!" ucap Mamori yang berusaha menyembunyikan arti kata 'Cebol sialan'. Dengan polos, Mio meminum susu itu.

"Youichi!! Udah kubilang, lepaskan kata-kata sial itu dari ucapanmu!!" keluh Mamori dengan bisik.

"Ha? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Mio masih polos, ngerti? Sekarang, panggil dia Mio! Jangan pakai kata sialan!!" keluh Mamori.

"Iya. Oi, Mi…Mi…Mi…o…" panggil Hiruma terbata-bata.

"Kenapa ayah memanggilku terbata-bata begitu?" polos Mio.

"Mi…Mi…Mi…Mi…o, kita berangkat!" ucap Hiruma yang langsung ambil kunci mobil dan menggandeng tangan Mio.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Mio yang mencium pipi Mamori. Mamori pun membalas ciuman Mio.

"Hati-hati disekolah,ya!"

"Iya."

"Hei, cepat naik mobil duluan! Ada sesuatu yang harus ayah lakukan" perintah Hiruma.

"Baik,yah.." Mio pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Oi, Istri sialan!" panggi Hiruma.

"Hn?" sekali menoleh, Hiruma dengan cepat mencium bibir Mamori.

"Yo…Youi...chi?" heran Mamori.

"Perjanjian itu masih terus berjalan sampai kita tahu seperti apa Mio nanti…" ucap Hiruma yang masuk kedalam mobil.

"_Perjanjian 5 tahun yang lalu…masih diingatnya?"_ tanya Mamori heran.

" Ibuuu!! Aku berangkat dulu!!" pamit Mio yang melambai-lambai dari dalam mobil. Mamori pun membalas lambaiannya itu.

"Youichi itu…mungkin memang sangat jenius. Janji 5 tahun yang lalu masih bisa diingatnya. Kamu memang suami yang keren, Youi…" batin Mamori sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

**Theee Endd**

**Ada bagian yang lucu, gak sih?? Aku gak tau,nih! Nama Mio kudapat bukan karena motorku Mio. Tapi, saat main game di PS2, kudapatkan nama Mio itu. agak aneh,ya? Hehe, intinya kasih REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya,Ya~~Ha!! I'll wait!!**

**By: Crimson Shinigami D. evils**


End file.
